finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-73.168.105.8-20160903020538
In the year 2019, a group of about 25 college kids and two teachers board a cruise ship to take an on water course on sea life. The characters are: Jack, (22, The guy with the premontion,) Best Friends Lydia, (22,) Alex, (21,) and Justin, (23.) Classmates Niyah, (22,) Drew, (24,) and Addie, (20.) Jack has a vision that a worker on the ship bumps a gas pipe, making it leak. The gas wil leak onto the main egnines. A spark flies and the engines catch on fire, then exploding. From there the ship will list violently. Niyah and Addie will be running in the main ball room, when a chandelier hits a large pillar, which hits a large poker table. The table falls from the balcony and crush Niyah and Addie. Drew will scramble on to the deck, and falls into the water. He dodges many pieces of debree, which makes him swim away from where he landed. Unkown to Drew, a person on the deck rams into a pipe, and that falls on Drew. This pipe pushes him onto a sharp piece of wood, impalling him. Justin is running on the deck, and he accidentaly chips a chunk of the wood flooring off. He doesn't think much of it, and he runs toward the stern. He notices that there were way to many people on the stern and he turns back. His foot gets caught in the chunk that he took out just moments earlier. He stumbles and falls off the ship, landing on a person and breaks his neck. Alex is on the deck, when he is pushed off by a random guy. He lands in the water safely. Another engine blows up and he is caught on fire. He burned for a second but then goes under water. He comes back up but his spine is snapped when Justin lands on him. Lydia and Jack notice that there was one lifeboat left, and they scramble toward it. Jack falls onto the lifeboat and cracks it. They don't think much of it and get in. They strap on their seat bels, and the lifeboat is lowered. The ropes snap, and the lifeboat lands in the water upside. Everyone survives, but the crack breaks even more which leads water to pour in the lifeboat, drowming everyone, including Lydia and Jack. After this vision, Jack screams to everyone not to board the ship. A fight breaks out, which leads to Jack, Lydia, Alex, Justin, Niyah, Drew, and Addie to get off the ship. They decide not to go on a cruise at all, and they leave to head back to the university. The next morning, the news channel broadcasts the news, and everything Jack envisioned happened. Of course, the characters start dying off as they would have if they would've stayed on the ship. Niyah and Addie visit a homearama. They didn't know is that the workers forgot to add some nails. The ceiling went loose, falling on them and crushing them. Drew was swimming in his pool, alone. He accidentaly bumps the light, and breaks the light. He doesn't know this- so he keeps swimming. The wiring starts fusing and electricutes the water. Drew got out of the water before dying, but slipped and cracked his skull on the concrete. Alex was biking, when a deer ran in front of him. He steers off the road, and stops. He gets of his bike and parked it. He laughed it off, but without looking he stepped off the bridge, and landed on the rocks beow. Almost every bone in his body broke. Justin was at a party when the power went out. He struggled to squeeze through the crowd. He was accidentaly pushed into the fireplace. He quickly jumps out of the fire, and as he's burning he falls through the window. He cracks his neck on the concrete below. Almost 1 month later, Jack and Lydia, believing they have escped death, attend a Christmas. Jack notices the chandelier is loose, and he and Lydia dodge the chandelier seconds before it would've crushed them. They ran outside, toward their car. A druck truck driver rams both of them and kills them both.